Your Heart Beating Over The Thunder
by EternalWritersBlock
Summary: Miura Haru doesn't know what hit her when she gets invited to join the Namimori High Student Council. She's innocent, she's naive- but all that flies out the window. And it has to do with one, Hibari Kyouya. Magic/ Elemancy AU. Crack pairings.


**Reiha here. First time writing a Katekyou fanfic. I won't write too much in the note here. Anyway, I'm going to stick to AU, because I like AU. And this is a crack pairing fic, so most of it is just in my head. I got this idea.. Well not out of nowhere, but some of it is from my still going-on-but-haven't-updated-in-a-while fic, Twin Icicles. I'm weirdly obsessed with the idea of Elements. It all comes after watching The Last Airbender, I'm afraid. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyou. I wish I did. So I can own Fon, Rokudo, Alaude and Hibari!**

* * *

><p><strong>Your Heart Beating Over The Thunder-<strong>

_Anata No Hato Wa, Sanda Ijo Bitingu_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Herbivores and Carnivores at a Tea Party!<strong>

_Tipati de no Soshoku Dobutsu to Nikushoku!_

* * *

><p><em>"Pride is not something you can surrender."<em>

_-Hibari Kyouya_

* * *

><p>Haru Miura was excited- after all, she was finally in high school. The Land of Freedom and Cute Uniforms. She had the school uniform in it's package, still. It had been torture- leaving it in it's parcel, waiting for the first day of school. But, now, she could finally get a glimpse of her uniform and put it on! No doubt, it would be cutest uniform in the world!<p>

Haru hurried to her desk, almost tripping and clumsily opened the packaging, revealing...

What was that emblem? It was not Namimori Academy For Magic's, as far Haru knew. Strange.. Haru had read the Student Handbook, as well as all the articles she could find about the school, but never had she heard of the 'Vongola Rings'.

Well, this was the only uniform provided for her, so might as well put it on. She would have to talk to her teachers about this. It was refreshing, to finally call herself a High School Student. While the middle school branch for Namimori Academy hadn't been so bad, she'd heard about all the _advanced_ _magic_ that the high school students were taught. To finally hold a _ring_, and not that old ribbon of hers.. It was gratifying.

But she'd miss her parents, and her familiar bedroom. Boarding school did suck sometimes.

* * *

><p>You're probably wondering about what this Academy for Magic is. Or what Haru meant by 'rings' or 'ribbons'.<p>

Namimori Academy for Magic is a boarding school for children that can wield magic. It has a middle school branch, a high school branch and to those who are qualified- University. Namimori has a ranking system, which may display your magic power and control. There are five ranks, from lowest to highest:

Tin- the lowest, for students below average. Bronze- average marks. Silver- Good control. Gold- Great control and usage of magical powers. And Platinum- Excellent usage of powers.

The middle school branch displays ranks of students, by their ribbons, which is what Haru meant by finally having 'rings'. The ribbons are the colour of your rank, with your elemental stones. High schools have rings, while the University branch have keys.

The 'elemental stones' represent what element your magic forms. Your element can change over time, according to your personality changing, but it is very rare to have a student changing elements. Students may have more than one element, but it is extremely rare, as it requires a lot of magical power.

And finally, Namimori is a school that prides itself for teaching it's students how to protect themselves very well. That does not only include magic, you must also learn how to protect yourself physically. They have a wide range of martial arts teachers. It is required for each student to at least take one form of martial arts.

And one last thing: students with enough power may have a magic weapon. It is a weapon that is created using purely, your own magic. It can change forms according to your emotions at the time your summon it. Many mages prefer not to use one, as it drains them so, but for the ones who use them, a staff or a wand are the most common ones. It's uncommon to have bladed weapons.

And so- the tale of Haru Miura and her adventures in Namimori Academy begins.

* * *

><p>Haru was trying to resist the water's call. She couldn't waste her magic power on her shower! She had to make it to Silver again! The ranking was today, and she had to keep up her record of being a Silver student. It would be a shame for her, one of the top students, to drop a rank. But the water was so tempting, just one flick would be enough to stop it's call. But-no! She was late!<p>

Haru fled out of the bathroom, shivering as the cold air hit her wet skin. She dried herself quickly, putting on her white dress shirt, grey skirt and fixing her ribbon. She carefully picked up her ring, yet to be shining proudly with her rank. The only thing decorating it were two small stones, sitting side by side. A deep blue sapphire, and a Amethyst glinting at her. Haru was so proud to be one of the only freshmen, to have _two_ elements. Water and Lightning. A perfect combo, her teacher had said.

And, she'd finally made progress summoning her magic weapon. She'd summoned the twin fans successfully. Even if they had disappeared a second later. But that's a story for another time.

Haru put on the ring on her left ring finger, grabbed her bag and fled her room, not bothering to give it a second glance. She cursed as she tripped over thin air, catching herself last second. The only thoughts going through her head were she hoped not to be late and how she wished she had wind magic right now.

She ran the 10 minute walk to the school, making it in 4 minutes. Thank goodness she ran and practiced her katas regularly. She breathed in relief when she saw students still littering the front foyer of the school. The opening hadn't started yet. It would be an embarrassment if she, the Female Representative for the freshman, had been late. Now that she thought about it.. Where was Takeshi? He was the male representative. And she didn't want to stand in front of the whole freshmen population without him beside her. Her childhood friend was so forgetful!

"Hey Haru!" a cheerful voice greeted from behind her. She turned around quickly, recognizing the voice.

"Takeshi! Haru was so worried you'd forget-desu!" Haru said, almost whining.

"Haha.. That sounds like me. Hey! You're wearing the same uniform as me!" Takeshi exclaimed, looking at the emblem on Haru's vest.

Haru opened her mouth to reply, when suddenly, she was aware of all the whispers and the other students pointing at them. The crowd that were around them had retreated, leaving the two of them in the middle of the foyer.

She caught a few whispers about 'the Seven Guardians', 'Vongola', 'Student Council'.

"Haru doesn't know why everyone is staring at me-desu!" Haru exclaimed, checking that everything was worn properly.

"We _are_ wearing different uniforms than the rest of them, Haru." Takeshi replied, trying to soothe her.

Thankfully, the doors opened, signalling that the Opening Ceremony was going to start. Haru and Takeshi took their place up on the stage, beside the teachers. The opening ceremony breezed by, with a lot of speeches [one from Haru and Takeshi] and a lot of bowing.

"And now, your ranking will commence. You will receive your schedules after the ranking. Good day, everyone." Reborn, the Earth element instructor said, vanishing with the other teachers as soon as he was done speaking.

Haru sighed in relief, knowing the dreadful speech was over with. But now, the ranking! It was dreadful, the feeling of having your power being drained out of you. But not only that- what if Haru had been demoted to Bronze rank? That would be the worst fate ever- to be _average_, like most of the school population. And to live in the Estraneo or Giglio Nero dorms- just the thought of it made her shudder.

Takeshi and Haru parted, to line up according to last names. Takeshi was one of the last ones, while Haru was in the middle. She was anxious by herself, standing between two strangers. She was momentarily distracted by squealing, as Gokudera Hayato got out of the tent, a Silver ring in his possession. He slouched, scowling at the girls. He walked to the back, towards Tsuna.

So distracted Haru was, she didn't notice it was her turn, until the voice from the tent called out her name.

"Miura Haru!" She entered the dark tent, almost trembling. There, sitting in front of a magic orb sat a person. Haru wasn't sure if was a woman or a man- the voice didn't betray the person for sure. She sat down on the chair gingerly, waiting for further instruction.

The person gestured her towards the magic orb. Haru caressed the glass top gently, closing her eyes. It was painful at first, after all, it had been a year since the last ranking. The pain got numbed after a while, as the orb drained more of her power. She jolted her eyes open, as the orb was snatched out of her hand.

"I think that is enough.." the ominous voice said, inspecting the glowing orb carefully.

Haru took the statement as to take off her ring. She took it off and put it on the small table. Her ring was picked up by long, slender fingers and a light shone over it brightly. Haru squinted her eyes, almost jumping when the ring was slid back into her left ring finger gently.

"Congratulations, my dear. Promoted to Gold rank. I'm expecting great things from you, Water user."

Haru nodded, dumbstruck. A Gold! Finally, living in the Vongola dorm! Haru was overjoyed! But what about Takeshi? It was easy to meet each other in the Common Room, when they were in the same dorm. What if he stayed a Silver?

A gasp resounded, as people caught a glimpse of her gold ring. The students started to crowd around her, breaking out of their line, all of them trying to get a closer look, to touch the shining gold ring. Haru, tried to inch out, tempted to use her lightning magic to scare them away from her.

_Whoosh!_

Everyone who was around her was pushed away by a strong wind, as Takeshi came up beside Haru.

"Mah, mah, we want to remember about personal space, don't we?" Takeshi chided lightly with a cheerful tone. Haru gave him a grateful glance, to which he nodded back.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!"

The voice from the tent called. Haru was puzzled, wasn't the order according to their last names? Why was Takeshi called early?

Takeshi shrugged, walking in.

The students went back in their line, puzzled and anxious for their turns, seemingly forgetting about the new Gold rank. Two painstaking minutes passed, when finally Takeshi came out.

A new gold ring was in his hand. Haru squealed and hugged him. He chuckled and patted her on the head, using his wind magic to get them out of the building quick. Haru jumped out of his arms, as soon as they were outside, blushing lightly.

"Haru's so excited to live in the Vongola dorm-desu!" Haru exclaimed, ignoring the curious stares their sempais were giving them.

"Yeah, I hear it's much more spacious." Takeshi said, nervously ruffling his own hair.

"Neh, Takeshi? Haru got a letter telling her to go to Music Room 3 after my ranking! Haru forgot-desu!" Haru said, panicking.

"Calm down, Haru. I got a letter too, we can go together." Takeshi said, leading her up a flight of stairs.

Haru let herself get dragged up the stairs and down a series of hallways. She felt Takeshi come to a halt in front of a door. She reached her hand out to open the door–

And then, something very unexpected happened.

* * *

><p>And by unexpected, I mean, the door fell open with a loud <em>bang!<em>

And two tonfas barely missed their targets- Haru and Takeshi's head. They both instinctively dodged, getting into a defensive stance. They hadn't expected the sight in front of them. A group of five guys, dressed in the same uniform as them. They didn't recognize the four, but one stood out. A blond male, with warm brown eyes filled with amusement.

"Dino Chiavarone!" two voices chorused.

"I see, you've heard of me." Dino said, standing up to greet them.

"We are the Namimori High Student Council." five voices echoed eerily into the spacious room.

Haru blinked.

"Well, I expected more of a reaction... But, we have invited you today to have a little.. Tea party, I guess." Dino smiled.

"A tea party?" Haru echoed.

"Yes, of course! We have a lot to discuss," a short sandy-haired boy said, smiling politely. "I am Fuuta de la Stella. Nice to meet you."

"Miura Haru-desu. Nice to mee-" To which she was rudely interrupted.

"Who are these herbivores you are inviting to join?" The black-haired guy growled.

"You! You're the one who threw the tonfa at Haru!" Haru exclaimed, pointing at him.

"I'm surprised you even know what a tonfa is, herbivore."

"Now, now, calm down and sit down, everyone." Dino interjected, gesturing to the seats. Everyone stiffly walked over, and sat down. A tense silence followed.

"Ok, so how about everyone properly introduce themselves? Haru-San, Fuuta and I have introduced ourselves already." Dino said lightly, trying to break the choking atmosphere.

"I am Mukuro Rokudo. My elements are Light and Dark." The blue-haired guy spoke up. Haru gasped. He had one red eye and one blue eye. It was so _beautiful_.

Rokudo smiled, hearing her gasp.

"I'm Varia Xanxus, brats. Fire and Earth." the guy with the messy hair spoke up with a gruff voice.

"Hibari Kyouya, herbivores. Dark and Lightning." the rude black-haired person spoke up.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. Light and Wind. Nice to meet you!" Takeshi said cheerfully, grinning.

"Ano.. Chiavarone-San? What is this.. Tea party of yours for?" Haru asked, hesitating to address _him_ directly.

"No need to be afraid. Today is all talking.. For the most part." Dino said reassuringly.

"Yes, so, today you two were brought forward because you had caught our attention. You two are the candidates to fill in the two empty spots in the Student Council." Fuuta said bluntly, looking at their reactions.

Haru opened her mouth– to get interrupted _again_. And by the same guy, no less!

"I don't get why we are these herbivores to join us. The guy doesn't seem so bad, but we have never had a female join the Student Council." Hibari said matter-of-fact.

"Haru thinks you're very sexist, Hibari-San."

"You don't have my permission to even utter my name, herbivore."

"Haru doesn't get why you are calling her a herbivore. Haru is clearly a omnivore- unless Hibari-San didn't know better-desu."

"You are a helpless herbivore in my eyes."

"Haru thinks you're very rude-desu!"

"What's with you and that stupid word you keep exclaiming at the end of your sentences, herbivore?"

"It's not stupid-desu! Haru really feels like using her magic on you!"

"I dare you to try, herbivore."

Haru got up, glaring at the rude, unruffled boy across the table from her. She held up her hand, already charging with lightning magic, ready to ruin that stupid smug face of his. A hand fell on her arm, her magic fluctuating slightly before disappearing.

"Mah, mah, Haru. Calm down, you're already drained from the ranking." Yamamoto said, his hand forcing her to sit down.

"Right, right. Since we've got so much excitement going around and lots of energy to burn, why don't we move onto the important part?" Dino said, clapping his hands together.

Rokudo got up and came back a second later with a velvet-covered box.

"Now, you two. These are two of the Vongola Guardian rings. The test requires no magic at all. If you are able to touch these rings and successfully put them on, you've passed and are, therefore, part of the Student Council. If you fail, we erase your memories of the incident." the President said cheerfully, gesturing them towards the rings.

"You get one try. You have to pick the ring that you believe is right for you. If you get it wrong, and the ring rejects you, you fail." Fuuta said, pushing them gently towards the box. Xanxus took the cloth off.

Haru gasped. They were so beautiful. But what had Fuuta-San meant by picking the right one? How would she know?

And she got her answer, as she got her first proper glimpse of the glinting yellow-crystalled ring. It was glowing so much.. How was it glowing? The other one was certainly not. And there almost seemed to be a voice, beckoning her towards the ring. Her feet unsteadily followed the call. Her hand hesitated the slightest bit, and touch the smooth surface. She picked it up- and all at one, the glowing stopped. It jolted her back to the real world.

Takeshi was beside her, seemingly in the same daze. He had picked up the blue ring, held it right over his left middle finger. They stared at each other, trying to seem reassuring.

"Go on, you two. Put them on." Dino coaxed, trying to hold in his glee.

Haru took a breath and slid it onto her middle finger. It fit perfectly. So beautiful and graceful- but it emitted an aura of _power_.

"Oh! My Student Council team is complete!" Dino exclaimed, grinning.

"Welcome to the team. I hold the Lightning ring currently and I'm the Secretary, in charge of organizing all the events and appearances the Student Council makes." Fuuta said, revealing his green ring up for a brief moment.

"Well brats, I got the Storm ring. I'm the accountant, because I'm the only one with decent math skills around here." Xanxus said, lazily holding up the red ring.

"Pleasure to meet my subordinates. Do not worry about your contribution to the Student Council yet, you will have time to explore and see what you enjoy. I'm the President and the holder of the Sky Ring." Dino said warmly.

"The Vice President and holder of the mist ring. I'm the one who cleans up after the President and does the paper work for him." Rokudo said, smiling tiredly.

"Hey! I do some of it!" Dino exclaimed, protesting loudly.

"Cloud. Head of the Disciplinary Committee." Hibari said quietly. Haru snorted.

"You? Haru thinks you need to teach yourself some manners-desu." Haru said, snickering.

Everyone froze. Dino's mouth was open, gaping like a fish. Takeshi smiled without a care. Xanxus cursed the stupid girl for opening her mouth. Fuuta was calculating each possible scenario of Hibari's reaction to the statement. Rokudo was holding in his laughter, his eyes squinting in glee.

Hibari turned around slowly. His hands twitching for his tonfas, but charging quickly with lightning. His arm blurred, the lightning shooting fast at Haru. She moved instinctively, catching the lightning in her hand, absorbing the energy.

Hibari's arm moved back for another attack, when Dino intervened, holding his arm.

"I think that's enough. Haru-San, you owe Hibari an apology. Hibari, apologize for your rash action."

"Haru is sorry for being rude-desu." Haru said, bowing slightly.

"Hn. I'm sorry for having a president who's soft towards women." Hibari said, scowling. Dino put a slight pressure on his arm.

"Apologies for attacking you, herbivore." Hibari said reluctantly. Haru brightened up at the apology.

"Then, can Haru join you on your patrol?" Haru asked hopefully.

"What?" Hibari was confused, how could she accept his apology and recover so fast?

"You're the head of the disciplinary committee? You are going to patrol, right? There are no classes, so can Haru go along?" Haru requested.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I like my peace and quiet. And you're not quiet, herbivore."

"Haru will try her best to be quiet, Hibari-San."

"Hn. Do whatever you want."

Haru brightened, following him out of the room. The other occupants of said room were left behind, flabbergasted.

"Did Hibari just let someone accompany him..?" Fuuta said, getting his notebook and noting it down. This was definitely a eventful day.

Meanwhile, Haru was tailing Hibari around, trying to be quiet, as she'd promised. Hibari was trying to ignore her presence, keeping an eye out for troublemakers. Namimori didn't need it's peace destroyed by troublesome herbivores. So far, so good. It seems the freshmen were smart enough to stay out of his way.

Hibari walked out the door, scanning the square quickly. He walked to the training grounds, to make sure all the spars were done safely. And everything seemed good today. But nope- one foolish little herbivore had to ruin his mood. He was shooting fire at a freshman. Shooting fire, when he was second year and a bronze rank. Shooting fire, when not in the training grounds.

Hibari took longer strides, making Haru almost jog after him. She had noticed the spectacle as well.

"You seem to have forgotten your place, herbivore."

The whole training seemed to have fallen silent. A leave dropped to the ground. The bully looked terrified. His magic acted up, fuelled by his fear. The fire shot up, the flames shooting up randomly, wreaking havoc immediately. Everyone ran around, trying to get out of the way.

Haru sighed, she really was drained from the ranking. But absorbing Hibari's lightning magic had given her a boost. She summoned the water in the air and put out the fire easily, with minimal magic. The water danced to her every whim, the elemental stone on her ring shining. She stopped flowing her magic to her hand, the water flowing back into the air.

"Now that that is dealt with, what were you doing to the freshman?" Hibari said darkly, his tonfas appearing in his hands.

"I'm really sorry. Please excuse my behaviour." The second year bowed low, trembling.

"This behaviour is inexcus–"

"Hibari-San, just let him go for today. If we catch him again, we can deal with it then. We have to take care of the freshman for now." Haru said seriously, dropping her trademark 'desu'.

Everyone gasped. That girl had interrupted the infamous Hibari, known for his ruthlessness. That stupid girl, she'd get it.

"Hn. Then, we should head to the infirmary." Hibari said, his eyebrow twitching. He turned around, to give the bully one last warning.

"Don't let yourself be so foolish again, _herbivore_."

"Ano, Haru can't carry him and the infirmary is far away. Haru knows how to heal-desu." Haru said timidly, resisting the urge to poke her two index fingers together.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Hibari said, irritated.

Haru snapped into action, first scanning the boy- wait, was this Sawada Tsuna-San?- for injuries and forced the magic to her hands, gently coating her hands with a layer of water. The water was almost humming soothingly, and was probably a big relief to the burns that litter the boy's skin. Poor Tsuna-San, he really had the worst luck, to end up with burns on the first day of school.

Haru finished healing, satisfied with her job. To find all the people at the Training Grounds, looking at her adoringly.

"Hahi!" She took a step back, almost afraid.

"We're leaving, herbivore." Hibari said. Haru sighed in relief and thanked Hibari in her head. He wasn't as bad as she'd thought. Plus, he was her sempai and he was the one who kept the peace in Namimori!

"Arigatou-desu." Haru said quietly.

"Hn."

"Hibari-San."

"Herbivore, you said you'd at least _try_ to be quiet." Hibari growled.

"Haru was wondering if Haru can join you on your patrols everyday?"

"Hn. Do whatever you want. Though, I warn you, your grades and practice time will drop."

"Haru thinks Hibari-San isn't as bad he allows other people to think he is. Haru thinks you almost sound worried about her-desu." Haru giggled, smiling at him.

"Don't think too highly of yourself. And be quiet, _herbivore_."

"Haru really doesn't get why you call others herbivores-desu."

"It's because they're weak and can't take of themselves. And I told you to be quiet."

"But that's not true, is it? Haru can protect herself very well. Haru even stopped your attack from before. So she can't be a herbivore-desu." Haru said, poking her two fingers together.

"Hn. True, you're something like an omnivore, I guess. Not quite a carnivore, like myself." Hibari said, conceding.

"Why not? Haru can be fierce-desu! Haru can act all gloomy and moody too!"

"I am not gloomy or moody. And a true carnivore would never have let that herbivore go." Hibari replied, gesturing towards the training grounds.

"But, Haru thinks that everyone deserves a second chance, even though what that 'herbivore' did was unforgivable. And didn't Hibari-San also let that 'herbivore' go?" Haru said, emphasizing on the 'herbivore'.

"Hn. You're pretty smart for an omnivore. I let him go, but your way of thinking is still not suitable for a carnivore. And be _quiet_."

Haru complied, not wanting to rile him up. But really, Hibari-San wasn't bad at all. He was just a bit rough and had a weird way of expressing himself. She almost giggled, thinking of the terms he'd come up with. He was apparently, the mighty 'carnivore'. And she was the 'omnivore-who-could-be-a-carnivore', but was too soft-hearted. He really was an interesting person.

Hibari briefly glanced behind him to make sure that _troublesome girl_ was still following him, before hurrying up the stairs to the Third Music Room.

"Hibari-San? Haru wants to know why the Student Council meets in the Third Music Room-desu." Haru asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Our original office is being _used_ for whatever-reason by the teachers. So, we are temporarily situated in the room. It's spacious and has furniture already and is not being used for any of the extracurricular activities."

They reached the door, opening it, revealing quite a scenario. Rokudo was currently holding a trident at Fuuta's neck, while Xanxus had a pistol in his hand. Dino had his head in his hands, sitting behind a desk and stack of papers front of him.

"Let go of him, Pineapple-head!" Xanxus growled, to which Rokudo snapped his head towards him, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you, Xanxus, actually care enough about Fuuta to interfere in this fight for him." Rokudo baited calmly in a steady voice, even as his fist clenched his trident tightly.

"A-ano.. Maybe we should all calm down and talk this through-desu?" Haru said, her voice quivering the slightest bit. Everyone turned towards the two who had just returned. Rokudo's weapon glowed brilliantly for a second before disappearing, Xanxus's gun following it. Fuuta coughed lightly and tried to muster a smile for Haru.

"Yes! Wonderful idea. Why don't we sit down, Rokudo and Xanxus?" Dino exclaimed, getting up. After all, this was an excellent opportunity to escape paperwork! Rokudo narrowed his eyes.

"You seem too eager, _President_. I hope you don't see this as a way to avoid paperwork. We can resolve this without your help. Please go on and finish the required paperwork. All you have to do is read the reports over and sign them." Rokudo said steadily.

Dino sighed, resigned. He dragged his feet over to the desk, sitting down heavily. It really sucked to be the President and be ordered around by the _Vice_ _President_. The sky ring, the presidency, the platinum rank.. What was the point of it, if his own _subordinates_ didn't respect him?

"Patrol was successful. Only one incident of a second-year using fire magic on a freshman. The omnivore took care of it." Hibari said, gesturing to Haru.

Silence. You could hear a pin drop.

"He refers to you as omnivore?" Dino exclaimed, getting up, his chair squeaking horribly. Fuuta got out is notebook, writing furiously. Xanxus sat down, indifferent. Rokudo sat down and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Hai-desu." Haru said.

"Oh goodness! You're just what we need, Haru-San! We've been trying to get Hibari to stop referring to us as herbivores. He finally stopped calling me a herbivore, but it took one whole year! You've made progress in a few hours!" Dino said gleefully. Finally, someone who can _tame_ Hibari!

"Hn." Hibari said, losing interest.

"A-ano, Haru doesn't know about that. But Haru has a question-desu." Haru said, poking her fingers together.

"Yes, of course. Ask away." Fuuta said, standing beside Dino.

"What are the sleeping accommodations?" Haru asked timidly.

"Ohhh.. We, the Student Council, get rewarded for out hard work, by getting a whole dorm to ourselves. It is even more luxurious than the Vongola Dorm." Fuuta said, finishing with a regal hand gesture.

"Actually, let's call it a day and show you and Yamamoto around the dorm." Dino said. Everyone stood up, as soon as he was done speaking. They all cleaned up the tea, snacks and desktop. Dino took out the key, securing the lock as everyone waited for him. He led the way through a almost-invisible path through the woods. There was a break in the trees. A massive, invading building seemed to rise out of nowhere.

Haru gasped. It was huge. This building, for only _seven_ people?

"Oh, yes. There are eight floors. One for each of us, and then one for the common room. And just a warning, all of us really aren't used to having a girl around, so please don't faint if you see us shirtless." Rokudo informed her, causing her to blush furiously.

"Top floor is mine. Rokudo's is below mine. Well, basically, the bottom two floors are free." Dino said, finishing lamely.

"Takeshi, you can have the one above the common room, ok?" Haru said.

"Thanks, Haru." He said, a silent message passing between them. Takeshi had strange bursts of appetite, and it would be best to keep him close to the kitchen.

"Well, then, your luggage is in the common room. Good night." Rokudo said, nodding and walking up to the door first. The rest of the Guardians followed, leaving the two newbies beside each other.

Haru and Takeshi seemed almost perfectly in sync, walking up to doors. Together, they put one hand each on the door handles. It was time to officially start their new life.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry. I'm so lousy, I haven't updated Twin Icicles in forever, and now I'm writing a new fanfic, for a completely different anime. Deal with me, my readers. I will not promise to update all of my fanfics regularly, my inspirations comes randomly. It is right now 1:16 PM and I'm just posting this up quick and going to sleep. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Leave a review, if you have the time. Thank you. **

**~Reiha**


End file.
